Read All About It
by Nadie96
Summary: People always read that dinners and movies lead to happiness, couples and love - but here it leads to something else - here it leads to sadness and madness and maybe even something else...


**Hi friends! Updates are pretty popular with me this week ;) This story is a bit OOC, but my beta Kaya (you-never-talk-about-it) said she likes it either way. Btw, since we're talking about accounts check out my buddy Katha (secretxlittexdaring). Her story "Find a way" is pretty cool.**

**I am happy when I read reviews or get alerts and favorites, so if you like to leave something for me in the end, it'd be pretty cool :)**

_*cough* hijacking A.N.: Don't check out Find a way... it suuuucks and i haven't been able to come up with the next chapter... well the one after the next which should be 18 if i am correct... but whatever xD_

_Better stay with Nadja here :D she updates better than me and got the better stories ;) _

_LOVE YOU PARTNER :D_

_xo Katha (secretxlittlexdarling) *cough*_

_ps: I gotta say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS & FOLLOWS ON ALL HER UPDATES & STORIES - she is very happy.. looks probably like this - :DDDD ^^_

_also: if the summary is crap, blame it on me ^^ and it's a **ONESHOT **but maybe you can beg and make her write more :P_

* * *

"You still on for tonight, Kens?"

Today is Kensi's birthday and I've been planning the day for weeks. The evening will be perfect, well, at least, I hope so. My chances aren't that bad that Kensi will like it. Everything's she loves is there - action, food and good company.

"Huh, what?" Kensi asks from behind her desk, munching a donut.

The weather is good today. No clouds anywhere and the sun is warm and welcoming. We didn't do much today, just finished up interrogations for our now closed case, but otherwise we just did paperwork.

"It's your birthday, princess and I told you I've got a surprise for you."

"I know, I know," she chuckles before continuing, "I was distracted."

"By my amazing looks, huh?" I say, laughing.

Oh, that smirk again. "Yeah, your amazing look must have been it, Shaggy," she says and walks over to me to hit me and answer me right away. "And yes, I'm still on for tonight. Seven thirty, right?" she says, smiling at me.

"You're gonna like it, Fern."

"Sure, Shaggy," she says, "cause you know what I want."

I stand up and lean onto my desk. "You want me," I say, chuckling, "so take me." I open up my arms.

I've watched her and I've gotten to know her and even if she doesn't want to believe it, then I let her but I know what she's craving. I know her favorite sweets and her favorite movie, the show she watches the most. I know my partner and best friend.

That's the reason I know she will love tonight.

"In your dreams, Deeks," she says in response to my open arms, laughing. She's already ready to go home and says goodbye to everyone who's still in the bullpen.

"Happy birthday again, partner," I say, smiling at her before watching her walk out of the mission.

* * *

"Hey buddy," I say, while opening the door. I hear his bark and see him running to me. I kneel down and begin patting him. "You're gonna be alone tonight 'cause I got a date-let's get a better word for it-a birthday evening just the two of us. Maybe she's gonna come by later, we'll see."

I stand up, feed him and refill the water bowl, and change into my clothes for the night - dark jeans and a white shirt and a matching black jacket,

It's 7:15 pm now, so I have to go to be 5 min early like I want to be. I check everything again. Present? Check. Chocolate? Check. Purse? Check.

I say goodbye to Monty and am soon driving through the still-busy streets of LA. It's a short way to the beach, our location to meet, but in the city of angels it could take a little longer.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost seven fifteen, so I get out of my car and lean against the car door, with music still on. The waves are great tonight and I see people at the beach, enjoying the sun and chatting with friends, but today this is not where I am going to be.

* * *

I look at my watch again and my disappointment only rises more. My watch reads 8 pm now. Right now the movie that I wanted to take Kensi to starts. It was a classic, but Kensi loved the movie and one cinema in the city is playing it tonight.

I sit back into my car, looking at the ocean. I close the door and lay my head against the window. _Why didn't she come? What happened? _I check my phone again. Nothing. Not one message or missed call from Kensi, saying she'll be there soon. I sent her a message earlier, asking when she will arrive and that's the result.

I start my car and slowly back out of the parking space. _Should I drive by her? Checking up and see what kept her? NO! Why should I?_

She didn't come. Period. She just didn't and that hurts.

Pulling into my drive way, my mood gets better. At least someone wants to spend time with me. I climb out and unlock my door. Monty's already appearing and welcoming me with barks and encircling me.

"Didn't go well, buddy. She didn't even bother to show up," I explain my early arriving, get a beer for myself while doing it, and fall back into the couch.

I pat my thigh and let him crawl into my lap, with his paws on the other thigh. I zip through the channels but can't find anything to watch, so I settle with the news to catch up.

* * *

I've been staring at my phone for the last 5 minutes. The show ended thirty minutes ago and I have nothing else to distract myself with. I'm in a conflict with myself. My job as a partner is to make sure everything's ok. But we're not at work and outside of it we're friends and tonight she stood me up and didn't come.

My protectiveness takes over my feelings and so my phone's already pressed against my ear.

She answers and starts talking. "Hey partner," she says, sounding a little bit unsure or caught.

"Hey Kens… everything okay with you? You didn't show up and you didn't answer my message, too. I kinda got curious and it took the upper hand."

She didn't talk for a few seconds and I could hear people talking in the background. _Where is she?_

"I'm so sorry Deeks. I meant to call you. My mom came by and really wanted to go out with me and celebrate my birthday. She didn't take no for an answer. Can we reschedule? You didn't plan anything big, did you?"

"Nah, enjoy your time with her," I say, a bit disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to your mom."

"She said she wants to see you again," she says, chuckling, "Gotta go now. Bye," she says before hanging up.

"Bye," I say into the dead phone.

_Her mother. I can't be mad at her when she's with her __mom__. But she forgot to call me? How can someone forget to call the one they were supposed to meet later and worked with the person all day. Maybe she really __didn't__ want to come and that was just a lucky coincidence. No. She wouldn't, wouldn't she?_

At least she should get the notes. I planned the whole thing for weeks. Checked restaurants, looked through paper, etc. It's kinda mean, I guess, but she really just could've said she already had plans with her mom.

* * *

**Kensi POV**

It really was fun with my mom. We talked and caught up and we went to an Indian restaurant and they have the best food ever there. I didn't mean to forget to tell Deeks, but it just slipped my mind.

Deeks sounded disappointed when I talked to him. But what did Deeks expect? That I tell my mother I have a date with my partner from work? She's been suspicious about us since she met him. He said he didn't plan anything big, and we always can eat burgers and drink beer on our movie nights.

We separated 20 minutes ago and I'm almost home. I should call him and ask if he wants to come by. The night is still early-ish. When I pull into my driveway and my headlights illuminate my house I see things laying in front of my door. _Maybe a neighbor__dropped__ off a packet for me._

I exit my car, close it, and walk over. There's an envolope with my name on it. I know that handwriting. _Deeks was here. What's all this_?

I pick up the things and make my way inside. I let my things fall to the floor and turn on the TV while I plop onto the couch.

"This could be interesting," I say, and open the envelope to find a letter in it. "Here I thought I'd get tickets," I say, chuckling to myself.

"Okay, what did he write:

_Hey Fern, happy birthday, for the probably tenth time today ;). First of all, the presents are still waiting for you. Now the important stuff. I can't be mad at you for celebrating your birthday with your mom, hell, I mean it's your mother :)_

_What's bothering me is that you didn't just tell her but as I know you, my kick ass partner always has a reason for it ;) (Probably thought your goofy partner didn't plan anything, except for beer and burgers)_

"That's what I thought, but now I'm not sure anymore," I say again. I realize I've been talking to myself for the last 10 minutes and chuckle. "I need a pet to talk to."

_Forgetting to update me is ok, just don't do it again._

_Open the other things, in one of them is a coup__on__ for a donut ;)_

_Your partner, Shaggy._

_PS: You would have loved it._

What? What is this? I sit up and grab the box and open it. What I see shocks me. There are notes, a lot of notes. And brochures. I take one of the notes and begin to read it.

_8 pm - Cinema (What movie?)_

_9.45 pm Dinner_

_11 pm let's see what Kensi wants_

I take some other notes and read through them. They get more specific and I slowly realize what this is. This is what we would have done if I had shown up. He looked through all those things to find this movie. He found a really great restaurant and I know it's hard to get a table there.

Oh my god.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

I pick the phone and check my caller ID. Obviously Kensi got home.

"Hey Fern," I say.

"Deeks… I'm glad you picked up. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to be suspicious, I guess. You planned all this and I... Deeks, why did you do that?"

"Slow down, Kens. You wanna know why I did it? Cause I wanted to and you deserved it. I mean, spending extra time with my partner is awesome. Kens, it's us and you're mom is cool. She would have wished you fun and let you go but no, that's not what happened. You were a chicken."

"That's not fair Deeks, you know it's hard for me," she says, defending herself.

"It's me, Kensi, and it's your mother and we are the people you mean the most to. She wouldn't have minded coming tomorrow."

"I…" she began, "you're right. And no, I won't repeat that sentence just because you wanna hear it again," she says, smiling over the phone before becoming serious.

"Can we have the evening sometime, Marty?" she says vulnerable.

"There's always Christmas or Thanksgiving or next year," I say, joking.

"We don't do cinema at thanksgiving," she says, chuckling.

"Whatever you say, Kiki."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet you will."

"Night, Deeks."

"Night, princess."

"Deeks..."

"Kensi..." I say, mocking her.

"You're an idiot."

"Why, thank you."

"Deeks," she says, laughing, "I try to be serious here. Give Monty a kiss from me… and Deeks? I already love it." she says and hangs up, not giving me a chance to answer.

I put the phone on the table with a smile, looking around for Monty. "Monty, come here, mommy says hi and told me to give you a k- I'll stay with a rub. I'm gonna give you a belly rub."


End file.
